Breathe Me
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Read the story! Lois meets Batman and Bruce Wayne. Gotham is plagued with a new villain Catwoman. Will Lois see through Bruce's act? Can Bruce resist Selina Kyle's allure or will he be pulled into her trap. Who will he chose, who will come out alive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I am trying my hardest to keep this from being another Expose! I just watched a few manip vid's of Batman and Lois Lane and the ideas started coming! I didn't know they were together for a period in the comics but I think they are great characters! I'm using CBale for Batman and Erica Durance for Lois

"Lois!" Perry called

Lois rolled her eyes, she hated when he yelled at her like some kind of animal he was calling. She strode into his office not impressed. She adjusted her suit jacket as she stood in the office she wished one day would be hers.

"Yes. Perry" she said annoyed

He held up a copy of last week's paper "Superman vs Batman, who's the better hero" she read the headline. She had only heard of the batman just recently, Superman himself had only one encounter with him as he went to Gotham to meet the caped crusader but never went into detail.

Lois raised her eyebrows wondering why she was still in Perry's office. "It's a biased piece. Two people from two different cities? There's no plausibility to the poll. It's just opinion" she said knowing hands down it'd be Superman. She smiled to herself

"I want you to go track him down" Perry said

Lois's eyes widened "The Batman? Perry.." she as about to argue

He stopped her "No I don't want to hear it. Go or your fired" he threatened

She folded her arms calling his bluff "You say that every time I don't want a story"

"And every time I win" he countered

Lois stomped her foot turning to storm out of the office. "Oh and Lois. I also want you to do an accompanying piece on Wayne Enterprises"

Lois furrowed her eyebrows "Wayne Enterprises? You mean Bruce Wayne? Why?"

Perry flipped open the paper putting his feet on the desk "Because he just bought our paper" he informed her

Lois' jaw almost hit the floor as she stood worrying if she'd still have a job when she came back from her trip. Perry peeked his head from the paper "Well standing there wont get the story done. Go! Go earn that Pulitzer you keep dreaming about" he said

Lois shook her head walking out. Bruce Wayne buying the Daily Planet, who does that guy think he is. She stormed back to her desk in a huff. Clark stood with a small smile. He loved Lois, he had since the moment he met her, but she loved someone else, she loved superman. She would never really see Clark; he knew that because if she didn't really see him, she would know that he and superman were one in the same.

"What did Perry want" he asked knowing full what happened

"Do you know Bruce I'm so friggin rich Wayne bought out the paper?" She said still fuming.

"No. Oh wow" he tried to act surprised. He knew Bruce, he knew Bruce's secret and had a great deal of respect for him. "What did he run out of things to buy in Gotham" he asked

Lois rolled her eyes shoving her things into a bag "This is ridiculous. Perry has me going to Gotham to write a piece on the Batman. Can you believe that. I mean who runs around town in a bat suit" she said raising her arms

Clark smiled "Well I should ask the question who flies around town in a cape and seems to have a crush on Lois Lane" Clark countered knowingly. He knew Lois was infatuated with superman, her articles spoke for themselves, but every night almost Lois would almost get her self into some sort of predicament so Clark could come to her rescue. He hoped one day she would love the man underneath the cape.

She picked up her bag and her travel mug. "Well Kent, stay out of trouble" she said raising her eyebrows still having not calmed down

Clark smiled "Shouldn't I be telling you that Lois?"

Lois couldn't help but smile at Clarks comment

He nodded "Superman wont be in Gotham to save you"

She smiled "You're right. Here's hoping Batman will" she walked off waving behind her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois' first day in Gotham, she had never been to the city before, and now she knew why. The place was a dump in her opinion. She headed for Wayne Enterprises, figuring she better get her Wayne story over with, she didn't want to have to go talk to him but she knew if they day came where she called Perry's bluff it would be her last at the Daily Planet.

Walking into the office she was greeted by a young blonde receptionist. Lois had to contain her smirk, knowing full well the cut of her shirt was more for Bruce's attention rather than a fashion statement.

"Hi I'm here to see Bruce Wayne" Lois said

The receptionist looked at Lois with a judging eye. She wasn't moved by her though, She adjusted her blouse and smoothed out her black slacks, it took a lot to shake Lois Lane, a measly glare from a blonde bimbo wasn't one of them.

"I'm afraid Mr. Wayne is tied up at the moment" she nodded rudely.

Lois Tilted her head trying to take a look at the book sitting in front of her "Well does he have an opening this afternoon at all?" she said

"I'm afraid he doesn't" The receptionist didn't even glance at the book

Lois sighed becoming annoyed. "Well when does he have an opening?"

"I think he has some free time around the middle of November" she smiled

"November? That's 6 months from now. How in the world" Lois was interrupted

"There a problem here Joanne?" Lois turned to see a tall man with his hands in his pockets, a warm smiled painted across his face as he tilted his head towards the receptionist.

The blonde has a name. "Miss" She hadn't even asked for Lois' name

Lois smiled trying to recover, and in that moment look like she wasn't about to stoop down to Joanne's level of maturity in keeping her from seeing Bruce Wayne. "Lois Lane. I'm from the Daily Planet in Metropolis"

He smiled holding out his hand "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Lane. Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Something I can help you with?"

Lois smiled, he wasn't Bruce Wayne but CEO wasn't bad. She figured it was better than nothing, and he seemed like he knew what he was doing, a legitimate businessman running the company. If the papers had any truth to them it seemed like all Bruce cared about was how much money he was making, and what he could buy the next day. Not to mention his collection of models he was seen out with night after night, Lois wondered just how big the guys black book was.

"I was sent here two cover two stories, one being Mr. Wayne buying the Daily Planet" she said

Fox nodded "That he did Miss Lane"

"My editor wanted me to run a story on the company that now held the Daily planet under its umbrella, and just why exactly a company like Wayne enterprises which in no way is remotely associated with any sort of journalism activities, buys out one of Metropolis's biggest papers" Lois shrugged "I just wanted to find reason behind the purchase" she smiled

Fox smiled apprehensively "Well I can't speak for Mr. Wayne but there's almost always a reason for why Mr. Wayne does what he does"

Lois nodded not getting the answer she wanted. "Right well. According to Joanne here" he looked to the receptionist, "It will be at least 6 months till I can get an appointment with Mr. Wayne. I cant wait that long, and neither can my editor unfortunately" she said

"You're absolutely right, lets not keep them waiting any longer then" Lois turned to see Bruce.

He stood tall with a grin on his face as he had his hands in his pockets. Having heard the entire conversation between Lois and Fox, he was intrigued to meet her. He had a feeling someone from the Daily Planet would be tracking him down, he just figured it would have been his new friend Clark. When Superman had come to Gotham to meet Bruce they quickly formed a mutual respect and a strong friendship, sharing the same values and beliefs for making the world a better place. Bruce almost immediately put an offer on the paper so they could communicate easily while maintaining their hidden identities.

Lois tried to keep her expression even; she wasn't expecting to see Bruce standing in the middle of the office. The pictures didn't do him any justice; his dark brown hair was combed back and his face cleanly shaven. His tight smile revealed small dimples on either side of his mouth.

Lois tilted her head to the receptionist "Mr. Wayne I presume." She looked back at Bruce "Lois Lane from the Daily Planet"

Bruce smiled holding out his hand from his pocket "Call me Bruce. Its nice to meet you Ms. Lane. You're right lets sit down and discuss the Daily Planet. I would love to talk to you" he said keeping his grin

Bruce couldn't believe there was so much passion coming from such a small individual. He had heard of Lois Lane, from Clark but severely underestimated her sharp wit personality. Her Brown hair was down and curled, leaving her bangs brushed to the side. She kept herself well, wearing a white button up blouse and black fitted trousers.

Lois smiled to the receptionist as she sat defeated. Lois didn't know what she was more upset over, the fact that Bruce had come out from where ever he had locked himself up in, or that Lois was getting Bruce's attention.

Bruce held his hand towards the boardroom; his other grazing Lois's back "Shall we?"

Lois stepped towards the doors. "Lucius, can you cover my 2 and 3 o clock?" he said glancing over at Fox

He nodded "Certainly Mr. Wayne"

Bruce smiled following Lois into the boardroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boardroom was surrounded by windows, the natural light filled the room as Lois took a seat in the middle of the long table. She gave Bruce an accusing look as he sat down after her.

He smiled nodding "Ask away Ms. Lane"

"Why. Were all the Newspapers in Gotham unavailable to buy Mr. Wayne?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow

Bruce reached for his tie adjusting it feeling the air become tense, she really was tough. "My reasoning for buying the Daily Planet merely was to expand my business endeavors beyond Gotham City limits. Wayne Enterprises is a global operation, I am merely trying to look at different alternatives to make the company my family built grow while helping out other businesses in the process" he said

Lois looked at him a little puzzled "Why would the Daily Planet need help?" She was never aware the paper was in any sort of financial trouble.

Bruce nodded "I suggest you ask your editor, like I said I am simply trying to further my business while partnering with others"

Lois sat contemplating the information. Bruce saw her conflicted emotions as he watched her. He had no intention of stirring anything at the paper, he enjoyed Lois's articles along with Clarks, they were good reporters. He bought the paper only to keep his ties with Clark at bay.

"I'm sorry if that came as a shock to you" Bruce offered

Lois looked up trying to recover "Business is business I guess. I'm just wondering how my boss will take it" she tried to smile

Bruce tilted his head "So I guess you have your hands full now that you got what you came for" he said

Lois sighed "Not exactly. I am here on two assignments" she said

Bruce tilted his head "Oh? And the second one being?" he had a feeling he knew what it was

"The Batman" she nodded "The Planet ran a story a while ago called Superman vs The batman, who's the better hero" she said still trying to figure out why she was sent here when Clark was the one who wrote the story.

Bruce laughed. He remembered Clark coming to the city and revealing himself as Superman explaining his idea for the article. He looked at Lois his expression making her think the article was silly. "I would have to say Superman, This Bat creature is clearly not even in the same ball park as the man of steel" Bruce said

Lois nodded in full agreement "Exactly. Exactly. I mean superman is so much more than some nut job that runs around in a cowl and wears a cape" she said sitting back in her chair.

Bruce swallowed hard trying to hide his ego getting a big bruising. "Right" he managed to get out. He cleared his throat as Lois gave him an odd look "So I take it you'll be in town for another night or so" he suggested

"Lets hope its less than that" She raised her eyebrows pushing away from the table "Well Mr. Wayne thank you for making the time to talk to me. " She held out her hand to shake

He followed her motion and stood, "Lois why don't I take you out to dinner tonight. Show you around Gotham?" he smiled "To make amends over buying out the paper"

Lois stood bewildered why he would want to go out with here when he had Miss USA on his speed dial, she didn't want to play any part in his playboy façade. She smiled politely "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but I cant I need to track down a bat" she said trying to sound amused but the sound in her voice was bitter.

"Bruce." He corrected her "I'm sure you'll spot him, come on. What's one dinner going to do" he argued flashing that grin he could get away with murder with

Lois sighed not in the mood to argue over a date "Look, I'm sorry, you seem like a nice guy and all with your big company and your big house and all your fancy things, every woman in Gotham probably would kill for a date with you, but I can't I'm sorry" she shook her head

Bruce tilted his head not at all insulted by her comment. He knew none of those things were really him. He smiled to himself knowing that those things that most of Gotham dreamed of, weren't for Lois, that she wasn't moved by any of that.

"You still haven't given me a reason Ms. Lane" he pushed

Lois lowered her head "Because, I am here to report for the paper, not become a headline, which is what happens to your dates" he started for the door. "Thanks again. Good Day" she said

Bruce didn't follow after her. Instead he watched her breeze out of the boardroom, in a panic that Bruce had caused. He smiled intrigued by her.


End file.
